


Not Over You

by SwayzeeSweetheart



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Eren Yeager, Daddy Kink, Flustered Eren Yeager, M/M, Praise Kink, Shy Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwayzeeSweetheart/pseuds/SwayzeeSweetheart
Summary: He regretted it, he really did. He couldn't eat or sleep. All he wanted was Eren
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 5
Kudos: 160





	Not Over You

His alarm clock rang their favorite song. He was already awake by then, anyways. He didn’t sleep much anymore since he left Eren. He had terrible insomnia and the only cure seemed to be the slow lull of Eren’s heartbeat. Levi shook his head and sat up. He looked over at Eren’s side of the bed and sighed. He had done this to himself and he couldn’t blame it on anyone else. He drug himself to the mirror in the bathroom connected to his bedroom.

He stared at his sunken cheeks, the dark circles the rounded his under eyes, his chapped lips and pale skin. He looked like a ghost. He bristled and turned his shower on. He walked back to the sink and picked up his toothbrush and began his morning process. He stared blankly at himself in the mirror and zoned out. His mind danced with memories of green eyes. Eren’s wide green eyes would stare up at him as he brushed his teeth. Eren was a small young man, only reaching about five foot three while Levi stood upwards of five foot nine. Eren would bite his lip and look at him and then look away. He was always on the timid side. Levi would smirk at him in the mirror, effectively turning the young man bright pink. He and Eren were working on him voicing his thoughts. Levi knew what he wanted but Eren was a good boy; he would remember.

_“Please, Daddy”_

Levi swore. He yanked his bitten finger out of his mouth. Apparently, it was too far in his mouth. He growled and spit the toothpaste out. He gurgled with some water from the sink and walked over to his shower. It stood alone and was made of glass. The ceiling was a series of small faucets that were controlled by a remote. It was supposed to simulate rain. It was his compromise with Eren because his boy loved to play in the rain but he wouldn’t wear a coat which made him sick. So, Levi put the system together and surprised Eren with it.

He stepped into the warm drenching stream and sighed. He was very aware that he still referred to Eren as his. Levi ran his hands through his undercut and let the water run down his face.

He was throbbing between his legs. It had been a long six weeks. He and Eren had a _very_ healthy sex life. Levi loved the noises that Eren made, especially when he was trying not to cum. Levi could admit his unhealthy fixation on Eren being frustrated and horny. Levi was proud to say that he couldn’t come without permission. He knew he had no right, but he hoped Eren was as frustrated as he was. He wrapped his hand around his shaft and slowly stroked himself. Images of Eren in a variety of less than innocent positions came to mind. He remembered what the smaller felt like under him, what his whimpers sounded like, and the faces he made. He felt himself nearing his climax as his pace quickened. He came as he remembered a sweet timid voice whimper

_Daddy_

White exploded behind his vision. He stroked himself through his orgasm. He let the water wash away the mess as he picked up his soap and began to lather.

His commute sucked even more that morning. He got stuck behind a truck that decided to break down in bumper to bumper eight a.m. traffic. He cursed out loud as they kept the snail’s pace until they got to his exit. He took it and finished the drive to work. He pulled into his shared company. He and his partners, Smith and Hange, had an accounting firm. They usually catered to the Wall Street stock agent types. Levi knew he had a mountain of paperwork on his desk. The last few months royally sucked, a factor of his stupid and reckless decision to break up with Eren. He wished he could turn back the hands of time and stop himself. He sighed heavily. He was probably going to end up alone because not many people could take him. He was very stoic and it unnerved most. He could be very aloof and cold at times but Eren changed that. His brat had wormed his way in and Levi wanted him back there. He wanted Eren's timid presence back.

He shook his head and grabbed his briefcase and his badge. That’s how it had gone for the last few weeks; being pulled into melancholy thoughts about Eren before work, sufficiently fucking his mood even more. He walked to the building and scanned his badge to get in without sparing a glance at the security guard who knew not to bother Levi Ackerman before his morning tea. He took the elevator to the sixth floor and was greeted by his secretary with a steaming cup of tea. He scowled openly. Eren used to mix his tea leaves with fresh leaves from his garden. Everything else tasted fake and too caffeinated.

“Petra, I don’t want it!” He grouches at her. She didn't bat an eyelash. He had been working with her for close to ten years, so she was basically immune to his attitude. She simply smiled at him like she knew how to cure cancer.

“You have a conference call to attend in half an hour. The Braun and Hoover contract. After lunch, you have a meeting with the Partners. Other than that, there is a mountain of paperwork that needs signatures.” Petra said following him into his office. He dropped his briefcase on the floor next to his desk and sat down. He’s already feeling a pounding headache and he just sat down. She laid down the manila folder that contained his day down in front of him. Levi shot her a dirty look to which she smiled brightly at and sat his cup of tea down. Had he been straight, he would’ve been enamored by the woman. He watched her leave his office and shut the door behind him. He watched her bring her laptop back to life and start with her day through the Plexiglas window behind her. He groaned, looking at his own computer screen. He turned it on and sighed heavily for what seemed like the millionth time that morning.

_To start the day_

He got the contract. The partners would be there whenever Petra scheduled. The meeting went smoothly. Paperwork sucked though and it seemed to never end. His mind began to wander back to Eren. He was suddenly reminded of his leaving.

_“The timing isn’t right.” Eren blinked and Levi face palmed. He had come to the conclusion that Eren would be happier with someone his own age and speed. Levi was fifteen years Eren’s senior, so age always plagued him. Work was also getting hectic and Eren was stuck waiting at home for him. He should be going out and partying with other twenty one year olds. Levi was nearing forty. He was in great shape and his stamina matched but he was still almost forty._

_Eren gaped up at the man, probably trying to figure out what he did. “You didn’t do anything. Its just these last few months have been awful and I’m always in a mood which gets taken out on you. Please understand. This is what’s best for us.” He went to wipe a falling tear away when Eren backed away from him. Levi clenched his fist in the air. He had no room to be offended. Had Eren broken up with him and fed him bullshit like that, he would’ve just walked away._

_“Y-you selfish, mean asshole! I love you and that still isn’t good enough. I’m just going to go. Bye, Da-Levi. Bye Levi. Have a nice life.” He said correcting himself. He shrugged off Levi’s jacket and pushed it into his chest. He turned away from the front door. Levi watched the young man get into his car. He watched the younger drive off and out of his life._

Levi looked down at the papers under his hands. His fists clenched tightly. Eren probably thought he was prioritizing work over him – _again._ That was the whole problem _;_ He wanted to give Eren the sun and stars because the small male deserved everything, but Levi wanted to enjoy those things with Eren too. He wanted to punch the glass window behind him. Work had slacked off a bit and Levi was left with the feelings of dread and regret. He wished he would’ve had patience like Eren seemed to be made of, especially when it came to the older man himself. No one else had the romantic patience Eren had. Levi was an emotional fart. He was shit when it came to his emotions.

Levi groaned as he heard Petra buzz. He groaned very dramatically and picked up his phone to respond to the page.

“Petra.” He groaned out. The woman laughed. Levi was convinced that she was a witch that fed on is despair and misery.

“Partner Hange is on line two.” And then she was gone. He appreciated her because she made herself scarce. She didn’t want to be his shadow just as much as he didn’t want that. She needed a raise and Levi took note to increase her employee package because Maria knows that she deserved it.

He answered the phone and was greeted by his loud childhood best friend. “Shitty glasses.” Levi addressed her and he heard her laugh.

“I see we’re in a mood today.” He heard and he scowled again. He hated her sometimes. “Stop scowling. You already have frown lines, Mr. Ackerman.” He was in no mood for her. He already had to meet with her in, he looked at the clock on his open laptop, an hour’s time.

“What do you want, Hange?” He asked, already exasperated. He could hear movement her side. “Hange!” He barked. He could almost hear her roll her eyes. She had never been afraid of him. She would get annoyed at most but Levi knew she meant well.

“Ah, so pissy. Meeting’s been moved to now. Erwin's office.” And the line went dead. He slammed the phone down. He was finally making some headway and of course those morons want to push the meeting. He grumbled grumpily as he closed his laptop and packed it in the discarded briefcase. He collected his things, checked his office over once, and left his office after hitting the lights. He began his walk to the far side of the building where Erwin’s office was located. Erwin's office was in the corner of the building which made his walk a long one. He was wondering why they didn’t call the meeting in his office to make Erwin take the long walk.

Once he finally arrived, he walked in without knocking. “Eyebrows, you better have a -” His brain short circuited. He wore a fitted cashmere sweater. Probably a gift from his mother. He also wore a pair of fitted jeans. His hair was combed and styled as it was before in his usual low bun.

_What the hell was Eren Jaeger doing sitting in Erwin’s office?_

His jaw tightened at the implication. He took Eren’s physical appearance too. His cheeks were flush and he was reddening by the passing moment. He looked embarrassed. Why was he embarrassed?

“I should have known when she insisted I meet her here, that she was plotting something. I’m going to go. Bye, Levi.” He stood from the couch in the corner and began to walk towards the door. Levi cringed at his name. He hated hearing it coming from Eren. Levi was a wound tight businessman who really needed to take a volume while _Daddy_ was an animal but was also kind and gentle. He was relaxed and happy. Worlds apart. The first time Eren uttered that word, he felt everything else melt away. He felt work melt from his tight features and he relaxed. He felt utter tranquility when he and Eren were at home and Eren would shyly call him Daddy around the house.

Levi felt his skin warm up in his suit. He wasn’t expecting this. He knew Eren still probably spoke to Erwin and Hange. Eren knew them first because Carla Jaeger, Eren’s mother, worked as Erwin’s secretary. He had met Erwin and Hange years before. He was just a little surprised that the tall blond man didn’t talk about him much anymore, but then Levi realized that it was probably so he didn’t piss him off.

“You know I hate it when you call me Levi.” He heard himself say as he dropped his things on Erwin’s desk, which was bare. That in itself was off. Erwin always had folders of upcoming projects or new and goal clients on his desk. He turned to see Eren frozen with his hand reaching out for the door.

Levi wasn’t going to lie and say he didn’t know where that came from. Levi was a dick. He could admit that, but he did not want Eren to leave again, so he just let his head take over. He knew exactly what he was doing. He knew Eren and from the way he tried to run away told Levi that he missed him and it was hard being in the same room. So what if he might have used his _Daddy_ voice. Sue him. He just wanted his boy back.

He watched Eren turn to him, pouting. His eyes were big and he gnawed on his lip. “Y-you can’t just do that. You dumped me, L-" He stopped himself before he could get ‘Levi' out properly. Levi rose an eyebrow. Eren was fighting so hard, he could see it. He wanted to disobey, he wanted to yell and scream but at the same time, he wanted to submit. He wanted to be good for Levi. Levi wouldn’t fuck up again. He wouldn’t abandon him again.

“Go ahead, say your Daddy’s real name.” Levi was taunting him. Eren looked over at him, his eyes ablaze with anger and lust but mostly love but he was hurt but Levi would fix what he broke. But before that could happen, Eren needed to be able to express his hurt. Levi eyed him and watched as Eren leaned against the door.

“No, I’m not doing this with you. You dumped me. We were going strong for months and you just dump me completely out of nowhere. These last few weeks have sucked.” Levi nodded slowly, choosing his words. He’s leaving this completely up to Levi. He knew Eren well enough to know that he would say his safe word. What Eren was doing was beating around the bush. He was simply prolonging their interaction. If he wanted Levi to leave him alone, he would’ve called him by his name. He missed Levi just as much as Levi missed him.

“How many weeks.” He watched Eren gape at him. He was trying so hard to stay mad at him. He probably expected Levi to still be upset and ready to snap. He was but for a different reason now. Levi felt that sense of calm begin to wash over him as he watched Eren – _His boy_ – squirm under his gaze.

“I asked you a question, brat. Don’t make me repeat myself. Be a good boy.” Eren’s cheeks were flaming. Levi knew he could be going to far but he needed Eren to stay. He wanted to fuck the six weeks of pure aggression into Eren and then apologize to him. Not necessarily in that order but definitely those two things.

Eren pursed his lips before he spoke. “Six weeks.” Levi nodded, peeling off his suit jacket. He rolled his neck and then his sleeves up revealing the muscular arms hidden underneath. He then unbuttoned the top few buttons and rolled his neck, all the while Eren stood still at the door trying to gauge Levi’s next move.

“Daddy’s sorry.” He said gently, as if not to scare him. Eren turned his head and looked at the adjacent wall. Levi could see him blinking back tears. It was good to go ahead and get the talking done because Levi had plans. Plans that were forming as he went but still, _plans_.

Eren was struggling and he understood that but the problem lied in Eren’s indecisive nature. As his boy pondered, he inched his way closer to the small figure. Eren looked up at him just as he took his small hand and pulled him closer and ultimately into his chest.

“My beautiful boy, Daddy is very sorry. He didn’t explain it right. He never blamed you. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Eren went lax in his arms. He was telling the truth and Eren knew this. He felt Eren wind his small arms around his waist.

“R-really?” Eren said. Levi gave a grunt of approval. Eren inhaled deeply and sighed.

“I missed you too, Daddy.” He said into Levi’s chest and that was the last of his self control. He lifted Eren’s face by his chin and made the small man look at him. He stared hard into Eren’s eyes. The green eyes were blown wide as he stared back.

“Tell Daddy he can kiss you. Tell me I can kiss you, brat.” Eren giggled making the sides of his eyes crinkle in amusement.

“Please kiss me.” And Levi did. He kissed him hard, their teeth clanking but not painfully. Eren was still and always something delicate and his pleasure was important.

Eren let out a soft whimper as Levi bent down and picked him up by his butt. He carried him over to the large oak desk. He sat him down and stared down at him.

“I’m sorry, Eren. Really.” Levi said, putting emphasis on his statement. He needed Eren to understand that he’s sorry.

“Okay, Daddy. I forgive you.” He was always so simple. He just wanted to be loved. Levi leaned down and kissed him once more. Eren giggled as Levi trailed his kisses up Eren’s sensitive neck.

“No one has taken my place, right?” He asked, pulling back. That was a very plausible thought. Hell, Erwin used to have a special thing for him but Eren only saw him as his mother’s friend but that didn’t stop others from being something more.

“Do you mean Jean?” Eren asked in a small voice. Levi’s hand tightened on Eren’s sides. Levi and Jean had problems from day one. The two were a lot alike and it manifested itself with an uncomfortable minute long stare down. The two dominate personalities clashed and Eren always ended up in the middle of it.

“I mean anyone, but especially Kirstein.” Levi gritted out. Eren giggled and looked at Levi in his eyes.

“No one. Never.” He promised. And that was why Levi loved him. Everything was simple. Eren calmed the storm that raged inside the older man. Levi nodded and tugged the cashmere sweater off the smaller.

“So beautiful. I made a mistake. It’ll never happen again. As long as you’ll allow me to, I’ll spend the rest of our lives making this up to you.” He said as his hands traveled to his nipples. Eren was always sensitive. So sensitive that his entire body stiffened up. Levi chuckled and bent down to lick at the soft bud. Eren’s head fell back and a series of whimpers fell from his lips.

“If I were a patient man in this moment, I would lick them until you came.” Levi said between licking and suckling at his right nipple.

“ _Ah , ngh, hah…_ ” Eren whimpered ad his head fell forward into Levi’s shoulder. He was going to take care of Eren, in every single aspect. But right now, he was going to make his little lover break right there on Erwin’s desk.

He settled his hands at Eren’s hips and pulled away from his nipples and looked at the blushing mess. His face was pink and his mouth was open as puffs of air came out. Levi loved seeing him that way.

“I’m famished, Love. What’s your color?” Eren panted but opened his eyes and looked Levi straight in his eye. Consent was nothing to be messed with. Levi wanted to see Eren's eyes and face when he answered consent questions.

“Green, Sir.” Eren said, voice giving way to the anticipation. Levi smiled and kissed the top of his head. His hands traveled the short distance to Eren’s buckle. He unfastened the pants and pulled them down. He stopped to take off Eren’s shoes but he left the white ankle socks the frills on the top. Eren’s blush got deeper when Levi pulled his pants from his legs. Levi stepped back and licked his lips. Eren sat atop of Erwin’s desk naked, save for the light pink panties and frilly socks he wore. They were hip hugging cheeky panties with lacy frills on the top.

Levi licked his lips as he walked in between Eren’s legs. He reached up behind him and pulled his hair free of the tie, making his hair fall free around his face. The blush intensified as he sat almost naked in front of the man. Levi stepped back again and stared openly at Eren.

“You are so beautiful.” He finally said. Eren felt so exposed sitting almost naked but his eyes shined at the fact that he was home in the predatory gaze. Levi stepped back in between his legs and then proceeded to run his hands from Eren’s knees up to the wristband of his panties. His hands stopped and settled as he looked back at Eren who simply nodded. Consent was very important to Levi. No meant no, even if he was balls deep inside of Eren. He would pull out and give Eren all the Aftercare he needed.

“Your voice, I need to hear it.” Levi said, breath ghosting Eren in the most intimate way causing the younger to shudder and gasp softly. He nodded and licked his drying lips.

“It’s okay if you take off my panties.” Eren said, blushing madly all the while. Levi smiled at him and kissed the top of his head. It was a soft and gentle chaste kiss that left Eren wanting more. Said male leaned into Levi more who smiled and looked back down at the panties that clad his body.

Levi pulled the panties away very delicately. He didn’t want to rip the delicate piece of material. He laid them on the desk behind Eren, leaving him exposed. Eren looked down at his hands in his lap. Levi hated it when he hid but it had been a while. Eren was nervous and Levi picked that up. He cared about his sub.

“Color, Eren.” Levi asked as his hands found their place on his upper thighs. Eren blinked and looked up at Levi who had a gentle look in his eyes. His hands were rubbing gentle circles into his thighs. Levi’s taut body was relaxed and he breathed evenly.

_Daddy_

That’s who was in front of him. That was who he missed. So, he smiled timidly and put his smaller hand atop Levi’s.

“Green, Daddy.” He finished. Levi gripped his thighs hard enough to leave a mark. He kneeled in front of the younger and pulled him all the way to the edge of the desk. He smiled when he came face to face with Eren’s most delicate area. He was clean shaven and smelled like lilac, the scent of his shaving cream. He licked his lips and nosed up the side of his thigh.

“Have you been a good boy, Eren?” Eren, who was panting desperately and looking at Levi with that same curious lust he always did, turned scarlet and looked away and Levi smiled genuinely. He was embarrassed again. Levi waited for his response patiently. He knew the answer already. Eren was already so worked up and he hadn’t done much more than toyed with his nipples.

“I know it's pathetic.” He mumbled out pitifully. He was sure Levi was going to pull away, that when Levi engulfed him whole. Eren squeaked as Levi sucked his hardened length. He wasn’t very big but Levi never made him feel bad about it. Levi wouldn’t dream of it.

The older man worshipped Eren. His boy was so sensitive and even more so due to the lack of any touch or permission. He looked up at Eren’s face and watched his face contort with pleasure. He felt the cock in his mouth swelling and pulsing rapidly. Eren looked at Levi, eyes begging. Levi nodded once and wrapped his arms around the smaller's hips. Eren flailed trying to steady himself as his orgasm ripped through him. He went lax as he cried out _Daddy_. Levi was so hard it hurt as he held Eren’s body upright. Levi swallowed everything Eren had to offer him but he wanted more. He released Eren with a pop. He looked up at Eren who looked thoroughly fucked. He stood lowering Eren onto his back gently. He slid him up a little to be able to drape himself over the younger.

“So beautiful, Eren. You are so good for me. I’ll never leave you again. I promise.” Eren blinked groggily. He slowly held up a pinky and Levi looped them together immediately.

“P-pinky swear.” Eren asked and Levi nodded quickly.

“Cross my heart.” He said. He kissed his way back down Eren’s body. He wanted another taste. He deprived himself and obviously Eren too. He had some making up to do.

“Baby boy, I am going to absolutely wreck you. Right here, on top of Erwin’s desk.” His entire body was pink as Levi opened his legs wider. He was met by the pink hole. He attacked with his tongue as he began to slurp and suck away. He pistoned his tongue as he heard the stream of moans and whimpers. He continued his torment, getting lost in the familiar musky taste of Eren, absolutely soaking him with spit.

“ _P-please, Daddy. Please, I-I need you. P-please._ ” Eren whimpered out brokenly. Levi barely heard him at first but as soon as the younger voiced his need, he let up. He pulled away after a few seconds, mouth absolutely soaked. Eren did not have the strength to pick is head up yet, so he laid there and tried to regain breath. Levi chuckled and Eren sat up slowly on his elbows pouting, to which Levi smiled endearingly at.

“I-I find nothing funny.” Eren said, a rasp in his voice from all the moaning and whimpering. Levi began to unbutton his shirt. He slowly buttoned his shirt and took it off. He folded it in half and laid it on Erwin’s swivel chair. He reached down and took his socks and shoes off. He put those aside and reached for his belt buckle. He popped it open and pulled it from the confides of his belt loops. He settled his hands on the button and looked up at Eren who was biting his lip and watching very intently. Levi smirked at him. His mood had been completely lifted. That morning was so shitty. Hell, the last six weeks were shitty and now he was happy. Even after he fucked it up, Eren took him back. So, he was in a really good mood. So much so that he felt like playing. A slow grin stretched across his face and the sub deflated a little, but his eyes burned brighter.

“Please, Daddy.” Levi’s grin widened as he walked back up to Eren and took his cock into his hand. He began slowly jerking the shaft slowly. Eren moaned and bucked up. Levi stopped stroking and leaned down to tongue at his shaft.

“Please Daddy, what?” He asked whilst he tongued the head. Eren jerked up again. Talking was what did it for him. He loved Levi’s voice. How it was gruff and held authority.

“Please Daddy, fuck me.” Eren moaned out. Levi rose two fingers to Eren’s lips who enthusiastically accepted. He began to lick and suck and swallow the two long digits. Levi grabbed his cock again and sat up to stare at him while he sucked. Levi’s Adam’s apple bob in his throat as Eren stared up at him with an innocent look that looked completely out of place. He began to thrust his finger in and out, going deeper and deeper. Levi could feel cock hardening as pulled his fingers from Eren’s skilled mouth. He was tempted to walk to the other side of the desk and fuck his throat but that could wait. Right now, Eren needed to be opened up. He trailed those wet fingers down his body until he got to Eren's taint. He looked back up at him as he nodded frantically. Levi smiled and peeled his ass cheeks apart with his left hand and gently eased his pointer past the tight ring if muscles. Eren moaned long as he collapsed onto the oak desk. Levi slowly thrusted his finger in and out. He kept that pace up, making Eren squirm. Levi moved his hand from Eren’s ass and clamped it on his hip and kept him in place.

“Hold still, my boy. We don’t get what we want by squirming. Words, gorgeous.” Levi said, keeping his same slow place. Eren gave a frustrated sigh.

“Faster, Daddy. Please. I need it. I need you. Please.” Eren begged. Levi smirked and started to thrust faster. Levi felt himself harden even more. Eren wanted to be fucked and Levi wanted to fuck him. He slid the second finger in and twisted them and arching his fingers. Eren saw stars.

“Ah! Please, fuck me!” Eren wailed as he wiggled as much as he could in Levi's grasp. Levi gritted his teeth and kept fingering him. He didn’t want to hurt Eren. “Please, D-Daddy. _P-please_.” Levi felt his resolve breaking. He felt Eren tighten up as he wailed for Levi to fuck him.

“Fuck! Fine.” He said pulling his fingers out. He turned to his briefcase and fished around for lube. He kept it there before for when Eren would just pop up at his job to join him for lunch. He never took it out.

“Daddy’s glad he isn’t as good as cleaning as you.” Eren giggled as he watched Levi fiddle with the button on his slacks. The slacks and boxer came down in a single swoop. Eren gasped as Levi kicked them off and picked them up to fold them and lay them with his shirt in Erwin’s chair. Levi’s cock stood jutted out from his body. He reached down and stroked himself a few times before he poured lube in himself and stroked it into his cock. He poured more lube down Eren’s asshole. He pulled Eren down to meet him at the end of the desk. Eren panted as Levi peeled his cheeks apart and teased his asshole with the head of his penis. He began to ease into Eren slowly.

“ _Daaaaadddddddyyyyyy_ …” It was long and drawn out as his voice broke at the end. He went completely limp on the desk. His breath was jagged and uneven as Levi bottomed out. Levi bit his lip, trying to concentrate on anything else. He didn’t want to come too quickly. He stopped completely when he was all the way sheathed. Eren began to hiccup out whimpers as he began to lightly squirm.

“P-please.” Is all he said. Levi didn’t need to hear it twice. He pulled out and snapped his hips forward hard and Eren screamed out. Levi did that a few more times. He grabbed the youngers thighs and threw them over his shoulders and grabbed the desk. He started a brutal fuck pace using the desk as leverage. Eren laid limply taking everything Levi gave him. He needed it; It had been entirely too long.

“Is this what you needed? Tell me, brat.” Levi growled as he fucked Eren without abandon. Eren gasped as his prostate was repeatedly hit.

He heard what Levi said, he did and he was not ignoring him. No, of course not. Eren simply couldn’t form a coherent thought. Levi growled again and slowed.

“Ignoring me, brat?” Levi demanded and Eren shook his head ‘no’. He raised himself weakly on his elbows to look at the elder.

“It’s what I need. I-I’m sorry. I would never ignore you, Daddy.” And Levi was snapping his hips again. Eren’s mouth fell open and his head back as whimpers fell from his lips. Levi himself felt himself nearing his edge quickly and by the way Eren was tightening up, he was close too. He reached down between them and took a hold of Eren. He began stroking fast but gently taking the slight dryness. Eren gasped as his whimpers got louder.

“Come on, Eren. Be good for me and come. Be a good boy.” Levi growled out thrusting harder into the tight squelching heat.

“ _Ah! Daddy!”_ It was broken and sounded so desperate as Eren collapsed onto his back from his elbows as his orgasm washed over him. Levi kept moving, absolutely mesmerized by Eren’s orgasm. It was powerful, from the way Eren was squeezing around him to the way he limply laid paralyzed by the pleasure.

_Permission_

The word flashed in his head and Levi fucked him harder, right at the cusp of his orgasm. “That’s right, little brat. Their mine, all of them. Your pleasure is mine and mine alone. Fuck! _Fuck!”_ Levi swore and thrusted one last time into Eren, filling him. Eren whimpered at the feeling while Levi rode his orgasm out. Levi slowed his thrusts until he stopped and looked down at Eren who was still panting.

“This means you’re mine. I won’t let you walk away again.” Levi said, letting the possessiveness bleed into his voice. Eren looked up at him and nodded vigorously. “Let me hear you say it, beautiful. Let me hear those words.” The pink blush that settled across his features was sweet in Levi’s opinion. How could he have ever left his boy.

“Yours, Daddy. I promise.” Eren swore. Levi nodded and kissed him deeply. He kissed him long to try and get across his feelings.

“Okay. Let’s get you up and cleaned. I'm taking you for ice cream. After that, we’re headed home where you can tell me where you’ve been staying without any of your clothes.” Eren giggled as Levi pulled out of him. Eren clenched instinctively to keep the mess at bay. Levi chuckled at his boy being forever a good boy.

The two got dressed and Levi cleaned the mess while Eren went to the bathroom to clean himself. Levi stood with both their things about to leave the office when a note on the back of the door caught his eye.

_Take the stick out of your ass. Don’t fuck it up, Levi. The kid has missed you._

He crumpled the note and trashed it. He would have to get something for that monster browed asshole and shitty glasses.


End file.
